


Rain Dancer

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Учебные заведения, выгнали из колледжа, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, неочевидное будущее, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Порой обыкновенный дождь и затянутое облаками небо не огорчают, а, напротив, вселяют уверенность цвета солнца. Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call





	Rain Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> в 2016 я не понимала, насколько ничего не понимаю в шведах. А вообще-то это пролог к серии текстов, которые я когда-нибудь, может быть, напишу, так что пусть лежит. Картинощка под настроение: https://pp.vk.me/c633231/v633231935/b42b/0HDkq3NdoJI.jpg

_I am not afraid_

_Of the storm that comes my way…_ *

За окном шел дождь, и скудные остатки дневного света, едва проникавшие сквозь тяжелые серые облака, делали безличный белый свет в кабинете декана медицинского колледжа на улице Рондо гнетущим и депрессивным. Эрика передернула плечами.

— Закрыть форточку? — предложил ей незнакомый молодой преподаватель, с которым вместе она ждала хозяина кабинета уже минут пять, а предстояло еще, как минимум, вдвое больше — судя по рассказам однокурсников, у которых он вел, если мистер Стахес опаздывал, то опаздывал капитально, а сегодня он пригласил провалившую важный экзамен Стромберг к себе в кабинет и куда-то ушел, и теперь девушке ничего не оставалось, как сидеть в удивительно безликом кабинете, где все, кроме рюкзака самой девушки, частично одежды визитеров и небольшой стопки личных вещей декана, было либо белоснежным, либо безупречно-черным. В первые минуты она, пожалуй, даже волновалась, потом успокоилась как-то.

— А? Нет, с-спасибо, — Эрика покачала головой, отбрасывая отросшую светлую челку, прикрывавшую голубые глаза, — мне не холодно. 

Такой ответ звучал странно после ее непроизвольного жеста, но учитель, похоже, понял.

— Холодно смотреть на такую погоду? Мне тоже, — отозвался молодой человек, широко улыбаясь. Нет, не понял. — Я Марк Йоханссен, кстати. А тебя как зовут?

— Стромберг, — автоматически ответила девушка, но тут же поправилась: — Эрика Стромберг. 

Вышло глупо, как будто она пыталась косить под спецагента из небезызвестного старого фильма.

— О, землячка? Приятно слышать. В Нью-Оттаве не так и много шведов.

— Я родилась и выросла здесь, — покачала головой Эрика. — Извините, что не оправдываю Ваших ожиданий.

— Но отец-то у тебя швед?

— Я никогда не знала своего отца, — это было не совсем правдой. Когда ей было семь, Клеменс Стромберг вернулся к бывшей жене, брошенной семь лет назад, но исчез снова через два месяца — как только узнал, что мать Эрики вновь беременна. Карен было уже девять, а ее сестре - шестнадцать, но девушка до сих пор помнила то всепоглощающее недоумение: "как мама могла любить такую сволочь?" 

Видимо, услышав в голосе Эрики то, что надо, Йоханссен замолчал. Теперь тишину нарушал лишь стук капель о стекло. Дождь усиливался. 

Неожиданно зазвонил мобильный. Звук доносился из кармана учителя, и Эрика, в начале рефлекторно потянувшаяся к своему рюкзаку, расслабилась, а Йоханссен пробормотал: "Прошу меня простить" — и вышел, чтобы еще через пять минут вернуться и объявить:

— Звонил мистер Стахес. Он по рассеянности выехал домой, вспомнил о нас, попытался вернуться и застрял из-за дождя. Просил передать, что сегодня в колледж уже не вернется. И вот еще что: ты отчислена, Эрика. — Марк виновато развел руками. — Декан попросил меня сообщить это тебе, раз уж его не будет сегодня. Тебе просто не повезло: ты провалила экзамен у Уотсона, а он именно сейчас решил отказаться устраивать пересдачу. Ничего не могу поделать... — Он снова развел руками.

— Чего-то подобного я и ожидала, — хмыкнула Эрика. — Что же, придется подавать на программиста. Как мама и хотела.

— Ты, я вижу, совсем не напугана перспективой остаться без образования? — с любопытством спросил Йоханссен.

— Ну, а чего бояться? Выкарабкаюсь уж как-нибудь, — пожала плечами девушка. — И сестру буду всеми силами ограждать от повторения моих ошибок. Пусть учится там, где хочет, а мне надо стипендию получать.

— У тебя и сестра есть?.. Слушай, у меня есть знакомые в милиции, в частности, в институте на улице Активаторов. Хочешь туда? Я замолвлю за тебя словечко, чтобы взяли не в начале года, а экзамены ты, думаю, сдашь... По-моему, как раз для тебя работа — защищать сестру. К тому же, я слышал, ты недавно помогла операм преступника задержать... — На последних словах он подобрал со стола ручку и бросил в сторону Эрики. Та автоматически поймала ее и автоматически же кивнула на его слова. — Реакция у тебя хорошая, в экстремальных ситуациях столбом не стоишь, физическая подготовка тоже ничего вроде, остальное приложится. Ну так как?

— Я... подумаю, — неуверенно ответила Стромберг. Отчего-то ей казалось опасным выбирать сейчас, казалось, что с любым из решений изменится вся ее жизнь.

— Ну, давай я тебе свой номер дам тогда, чтобы, когда надумаешь, знала, куда звонить. Записывай... 

За окном шел дождь, будто бы выпивая последние капли решительности из голубых глаз, как бы ни старалась Эрика противостоять этому.

_I think, if I wash away tonight,_

_Awaken from this never-ending_

_Fall..._ **

Эрика шла под зонтом по затопленным кое-где на несколько сантиметров улицам родного города. Йоханнсен предлагал подвезти девушку до дома, но та отказалась — не столько из опасений, связанных с ситуацией "юная девушка в машине наедине с мужчиной", сколько потому, что хотелось пройтись под дождем. Сандалии на тонкой подошве, надетые к легкому варианту формы, говорят, почти полностью скатанному с формы японских школьниц XX века, особого смысла не имели — вода все равно хлюпала в щели между обувью и когда-то белым носком, — но Эрика не сняла их: не хотелось идти по грязным улицам совсем босиком. Девушка не отдавала себе отчета в том, что под теплым дождем ее настроение, серьезно, на самом деле, ухудшенное потерей и стипендии, и возможности ее вернуть, становилось лучше с каждой секундой, с каждой каплей, сквозь дырки в старом зонте растекавшейся по телу; осень***, накрепко засевшая в жилах, словно вымывалась оттуда теплыми потоками. Стромберг шла все медленнее, а потом и вовсе остановилась, разглядывая, как текущий по асфальту ручеек отражает свет фонаря. По поверхности ручейка плыли пузыри, появляясь от особенно крупных капель и вскоре лопаясь, подсвеченные фонарем... Каким-то мистическим образом это зрелище вселило в нее уверенность в своих действиях, в том, что, какой бы выбор она сейчас ни сделала, он будет верным. Девушка вскинула голову, задумчиво посмотрела вперед, достала телефон и набрала нужный номер. — Эрика? — Здравствуйте. Я согласна.

 _This is not just a courtesy call!_ ****

**Author's Note:**

> *Я не боюсь шторма, который идет в мою сторону. (TFK - Courtesy Call)  
> **Я думаю, что, если я смою сегодняшний вечер, проснусь от этого никогда не кончающегося падения... (TFK - Courtesy Call)  
> ***вариант: ...этой никогда не кончающейся осени... - fall (n) - падение, осень (амер.)  
> ****Это не просто звонок из вежливости. (TFK - Courtesy Call)
> 
> Картинка под настроение: https://pp.vk.me/c633231/v633231935/b42b/0HDkq3NdoJI.jpg  
> вероятно, это примечание совсем уж излишне, но пусть будет


End file.
